backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline 2
I'm not sure this is really necessary. We already have the main timeline article to expand on. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:51, 27 March 2008 (UTC) *Delete it if you want to... this is your show, and I enjoy reading it, but I don't mind a bit if a contribution can't stay. I was concerned about what the reception would be if I started putting this on the main Timeline article, not just because that's already pretty large with seven timelines on it, but also because it requires some speculation and debate on the part of any editors. Ideally, I'd love to see a side-by-side table of the different timelines. Anyway, discard it if you want to, and I won't be the least bit put off. Thanks. McFord 15:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) **Well I'm unsure whether it will be beneficial to have two. Would one serve as a basic timeline and the other a more in depth version? -- Riffsyphon1024 03:57, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think there should be two articles competing with each other. If someone is looking for information, it's not reasonable to make him/her read two long articles. And if someone wants to add information, they might discover one article but not the other, or else they have to add it in two places. If a section gets too long, you can remove the entire section to its own article, and summarize it with 2-3 sentences followed by Main article: Timeline 2, but I think most people at Wikipedia (at least those who wanted to keep this article) agreed this article should remain on one page for easy scrolling to compare the timelines. Other appropriate places for this detail might be the articles on dates or years or people which would have links in the Timeline article. Western Union 13:20, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Now that I read it in more detail, I see this contains too much speculation and crosses into fan fiction. There is only one timeline, so the events in the bulleted paragraphs never took place. They may be memories created in the minds of Timeline 2 people when the timeline changed, but they never actually happened. So unless the character says what they remember "doing" earlier that day (and it should be stated in that way), it is not part of the canon story. Western Union 13:40, 28 March 2008 (UTC) **Well, whatever. Do what you want to, for it makes no difference to me. I want to remind Western that this is not a subsidiary of Wikipedia. It's a mistake to start applying Wikipedia-like principles to the editing, although the community should strive to make sure that the articles don't contain clearly inaccurate information. The idea behind a Wiki is that people should feel free to contribute, and I think that most people who come here are wanting to read what's here and add their own two cents worth. While Wikipedia is large enough and popular enough to have "Articles for Deletion" debates, most Wikis aren't. It's been fun to visit here, and when it's no longer fun, I'll move along. Best wishes. McFord 14:18, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ***Now we don't wish you leave our wiki considering how little participation there is already. You would be right in that this is not Wikipedia, however some fans might have the same mindset, only we don't delete non-notable articles. I intend this wiki to contain everything that is canon regardless of notability and even the stuff from the draft scripts, but Western Union is right about having double information on the wiki in two articles. And there is some ambiguous information regarding what the individuals might have done had Marty not intervened. Granted those are likely possibilities but we just don't know how canon they are. Biff may or may not have noticed the manure truck. -- Riffsyphon1024 03:00, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ****The more I think about it, the more I can't decide where the boundary between "canon" and "fan fiction" is. I can't think of another movie that compares with BTTF in this regard. With all the subtle inferences, implications, connections and comparisons written into the script and set design, the Bobs definitely intended to imply a rich alternate history every time Hill Valley changed. I'm as guilty of providing what I believe are sound interpretations as McFord. The question is whether we have correctly interpreted clues they deliberately placed in the film, whether we are jumping to a conclusion they didn't realize they set up, or whether the Bobs intended it to be ambiguous so that fans would have something to discuss and debate. As for me, I'll continue to source the interpretations that have appeared in the reliable sources, and leave other statements unsourced. Western Union 04:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ***It's a great site, regardless. I agree with Western that BTTF stands apart from most films when it comes to inspiring debate amongst its fans. If nothing else, we all agree that we loved the films. And I don't want to do anything that detracts from one of my favorite films of all time. More than most films, BTTF has a real-world history of filming alternate scenes, not just with Jennifer (Wells/Shue), but with George (Glover/Weissman) and Marty (Stoltz/Fox). I was listening again to the Q & A session by the two Bobs on BTTF, and I had missed it the first time when they said that their first choice for Emmett Brown was... John Lithgow, who was unavailable. Then Neil Canton suggested Christopher Lloyd, and the rest is history. Watching Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd, you see the performance of two great actors at their very best, and it's hard to imagine anyone else in their roles. McFord 03:12, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ****Of course, Lloyd and Fox make the characters Doc and Marty who we love. John Lithgow!?!?! -- Riffsyphon1024 03:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) *I have mixed feelings about this article. I personally don't agree that LP Marty would remain being LP Marty during the week of 1955. The way I see it, the week of 1955 that TP Marty was there had already happened in the past of Timeline 2 - so to have LP Marty do things differently during the week would just mess things up. I believe that TP Marty and LP Marty will eventually fuse together, and remember both pasts. Now, this is just my personal opinion - and I don't expect that everyone will agree with me. I do think something should be mentioned about how this article is of speculative nature, though. Bttf4444 13:27, 19 June 2008 (UTC) would there really be a difference? Whats to say that Marty from timeline 2 didn't have his memory altered to be the same as the Marty from timeline 1 following his journey into the past? I mean if the Marty from timeline 1 becomes the Marty from timeline 2 after history changes and is surprised then couldn't that be part of the infinite loop? Or what if LP Marty just sat and watched George get hit by Sam Baines and thus became TP Marty, the sole difference being that he goes to Doc and Doc wears the bulletproof vest? Or maybe LP Marty never had the "save the clock tower" flyer and therefor got stuck in 1955. Also, if there is a difference between LP Marty and TP Marty then LP would have a shock of his own by discovering that he was Calvin Kline all along. :I would try to discuss this, but it makes my head hurt... --[[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza']] yadderhouse | 15:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC)